Relationship? Friends And
by 00Zero
Summary: "I am going to kiss you again. If you don't want to, then stop me." he said softly, but clearly. Her breath hitched, couldn't believe her own ears. "But know this Rin. I am not playing around and once I take a hold of you; I will never let you go. So if you don't want to be tie down with me, run while you can." Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I know, I have been whining A LOT, lately. Because for some reason I no longer have the fun I used to have when writing. Not because I don't want to write because there are like 10 or 20 stories begging to come out, but I feel like it's only halfhearted when I write nowadays. So I decided I will be taking a break from writing for a while.**

**But whose knows, with my crazy writing mood, I could come back with another story tomorrow. I just want to let you guys know just in case if you are wondering why I have disappears from fanfiction.**

**And do me a favor and reviews if you liked my stories. (I would still be taking my break). I just need something to cheer me up a bit. :) Thanks.**

* * *

The idiot had got her heart broken again. Too many times he lost count. And now he had to suffer the consequences of her stupidity. Because he was the one person she would go to when she heart was in the damaged stage.

Standing in front of his door was a human girl with long black hair, big doe-like eyes. Or should he say puppy eyes? She was looking at him with those big shining puppy eyes begging desperately for attention. He almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

Sesshomaru opened the door wider to let the human girl in. She quickly slipped passed him into the room as he closed the door behind them. As soon as he turned around, he found himself being jumped by her. Her slender arms were snaked around his neck while her head rested on his manly chest.

He only stood there, not responded to her hug or pushed her away.

"I need a hug," she whined.

"How many times have I told you to open your eyes when you decided to fall in love," he stated in his cold- uncaring tone.

Rin, his childhood friend, had been changing boyfriends as if fashion since the start of high school. The longest lasting record was almost three months. And the reason for the break up was like a broken record repeating itself over and over again.

'He cannot keep it in his paints and tries to force himself on her because they are now DATING, so he has every right' as if dating were equal to sex. Or her so call boyfriend would have a fling with another girl because she did not let him.

Seriously!

He did not understand how a thee digit IQ and the top grades student who goes to one of the top universities in the country could be so dump when it came to men. She had always picked scums as boyfriends as if she is a scum's magnet.

Each and everyone one of her boyfriends had the same bold writing, "**heartbreaker baster good for nothing**," on their faces, yet she never seemed to notice and ran right into their arms.

Sometimes he though she did it on purpose.

"I need a hung and you have not hugged be back," she whined, ignored his comment. Sesshomaru scuffed, but his big hands moved nonetheless to wrap itself around her smaller frame.

If she would only open her eyes and chose a better guy. She was such a sweet, caring, kind, cheerful, and her smile could brighten the whole world; she was funny and absolutely beautiful. She was perfect.

But always, she went for idiots and had her heart broke. But at least she was not crying.

"Give me a kiss," she demanded.

"Stop demanding," he gave her the coldest voice that could freeze hell over, but she did not budge.

"I am heartbroken and sad right now. Give me a kiss." He wanted to roll his eyes.

"Why should I? Stop being a spoiled brat!"

"Because you are my best, best friend and you love spoiling me," she smiled sweetly at him. It was the bright smile that always melted his frozen heart.

Best friend? He felt more like a slave!

Anytime she got herself into a mess, which almost every other weeks, she would come to him, invited herself in, and invaded his personal space as if she had every right.

"Are you dreaming?" he retorted.

"Sesshomaru… give me a kiss," she whined looking up at the tall handsome demon; pouting. He had golden eyes, pale skin; each of his cheeks had twin purple magenta strips marked on it, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His long silver hair slid down his back like smooth silks.

Sesshomaru was not one to follow anyone's orders (only his father's out of respects) but Rin had always been an exception.

To stop her annoying whining, he obliged and kissed her forehead lightly.

"There! Happy now?" he said annoyingly in his monotone voice. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Now, stop bothering me."

"Okay," she chimed happily as if a child got a candy.

But it never was that simple. Rin always came prepared and he knew she would keep him up with her all night. And he was right, because as soon as she sat down, she fished out the movies she had rented and intended to make him watched them with her.

Until she got herself a new boyfriend, which would not be any better than her last one, he would be the one suffering.

And now, once again, she was stolen his bed.

"Why don't you just move in," he said sarcastically.

"Good idea," she chimed happily shoving herself into his bed while patting the space next to her telling him to get in. It became normal for them to sleep over because they had been doing so since they were kids.

"You already make it your own home," he retorted. She only smiled. "Get some sleep. You have class tomorrow." He slipped into bed next to her.

"Not until noon," she protested.

"But I have mine at seven."

"Demon doesn't need as much sleep."

"I do now."

She made a face but turned off the light all the same.

She then grasped his arm, straighten it out before making a pillow out of it.

"You should stop doing this," he told her for the millionth time.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Dating scums," he told her coldly and readily. "I will not always be here for you."

"Where would you be going?" she sat up to look at him, though it was dark and she saw nothing.

"What I'm saying is that if I have a girlfriend, she would not like us sleeping together like this."

"But you don't have one."

"It doesn't mean I will never get one in the future."

"That's the future. You are now still all mine," she said happily before settled herself next to him again.

He did not know how he could knock some senses into her. She would not listen no matter what he said.

But to be honest, he was secretly happy. Happy that all her relationship had fail, he thought as he watched the sleeping girl in his arms.

One of his hands slowly moving the locks of hairs out of her beautiful face.

She was too trusting. He may be her best friend, but he too was a man. A man who looked at his best friend as a woman.

But she would never know that. Because in her eyes, he was a friend and nothing more. That fact sadden him.

Sometimes he wished they weren't best friends. If they were strangers he could openly pursue her without the fear of what they could have lost if it did not work out.

He liked what they had. He wanted it to be more, but he was afraid of what they could lose.

He watched her sleeping face and leaned to kiss her forehead.

* * *

**This is a CHALLENGE from a friend to have friend's secret love. :) I forgot to save this story and was almost done, but the computer went crazy and had to rewrite everything. My luck these days.**

March 9, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if I should dig a deeper grave for myself or should I just end it here. For now I would say, I end it here. If I come up with anything later, I will add it on. Review please :)**

* * *

It was 3:34 in the morning, the alarm clock read. The opening curtains of the windows emitted the soft glow of the yellow moonlight into the room. She noticed that it was the night of the full moon. Rin looked at the sleeping demon beside her and smiled. He looked so peaceful. His breathing was light and even. She could felt his chest rise and fall as she pressed her head against it.

She wished she could be with him like this forever. She wished she could go to sleep and wake up with him by her side like this until the day she was all wrinkled and her hair turned as silver as his.

But of course, it was all but wishful thinking.

Sesshomaru had made it clear a long time ago that he would never marry human.

They were best friends, and the fact that his best friend was a human was still a mystery. Sesshomaru, the dog demon who despised humans to the bones, yet his closet friend was nonetheless a human. It didn't make any sense, and no one knew how it was even possible, but no one dared to question their relationships. It was just the way things were.

Sesshomaru did not harass Inuyasha about him being a half-breed as much anymore after Sesshomaru had befriended Rin in the sixth grade. But he was still hostile toward humans and demanded them to be untrusted worthy. But for some odd reasons, he approved of Rin.

But friendship was the limit. He had made it clear he would never follow his father's footstep and marry a weak pathetic human woman to weaken his strong bloodline. She had come to term with it a long time ago.

It was just…

Even though she knew, even though she had accepted the fact that they could never be, she could not stop her heart from yearning for him.

But for now… until he had an official girlfriend, Rin could still have him all to herself.

But someday, someday he would be beyond her reach. The one who would be sleeping next to him would be a beautiful demoness instead of her.

The thought made her heart cringed with pain. But that was the reality that could not be changed. It's just… this moment… he was still her friend and that was enough.

_This is enough…_

_Is it?_

No, it wasn't enough. But this was all she was allowed to have. If she demanded any more than this, if he ever finds out about her feelings, she might be cast out of his life for good. She loved him too much to cut all ties with him; to not see his handsome face again.

So why did she changing boyfriends so often?

Well, it went all the way back to high school; to her first boyfriend. Back then she was naïve and didn't know much about love. She was just happy that a boy asked her out and he was nice enough. He also looked okay.

He had treated her well at first, until his friends started to make fun of him for going slow in their relationship. He then started to demand her to do things with him because they were "Boyfriend and Girlfriend". Because all of his friends had got laid, he, too, would not stay a virgin.

Idiot!

And that was when Rin's hand connected to her first boyfriend's face and leave a red print fingers mark there.

Sesshomaru, who had been distance himself from her since the beginning of high school saying they were no longer kids and should not cling onto each other too much, left alone sleep over, was now on her case. He had been coming around when Rin had start dating the-so-call-idiot-boyfriend, trying to intimidate the boy because Sesshomaru did not approve of him.

After he found out about the reason of the break up, Sesshomaru gave Rin's, now, ex-boyfriend a good beat up in the school hall way, making quite a show. He ended up getting detentions and had to stay after school for a week.

During those times, Rin would wait for him in the library and they would walk home together to his or her house and watching movies or playing games together. He had paid her all the attentions in the world to make sure that his friend's broken-heart, which she didn't think it was broken in the first place, would heal.

One morning, she slept over at his parents' house and woke up to see his sleeping face, so, so handsome face that made her heart gone wild. She had befriended him since before middle school and always knew him to be handsome, but she had never seen him like this.

At that moment, she knew she wanted to sleep by his side and woke up with him for the rest of her life.

Her feelings for him were growing stronger as time passed. They stayed friends, but he started to keep his distance from her again, and she missed having him by her side.

She felt jealous of the girls who could just come up and tell him, "I like you," and asked him out. They were always coldly rejected, but still, she wished she could say it too. But, she already know, he would never be in love with a human.

Coincidentally, around that time, a senior boy who was a bit of a troubles maker suddenly gave her more attention than necessary. That boy was an okay guy if you got to know him, but Sesshomaru went havoc about how bad the boy was.

Since then, she knew how she could get his attentions. She knew it was childish, but that was the only way she knew she could be clingy to him without him pushing her away. So she started dating scums.

Oh yes, she knew they were scums and heart-breakers alright. Why else would she use them? Because none of them were truly in love her, so she did not feel guilty dumping them.

And she got Sesshomaru's whole affection afterward. It was a win- win situation for her.

She only wished her time with him would last. Wished the day she would lose him to some demoness would never come.

Sometimes she wished she were a demoness. But since she wasn't, there was nothing she could do.

She arced an arm to support the side of her shin as she looked down at his sleeping face. She wished she could stop times.

Her free hand gently tracing the markings on his cheeks. She could not resist the urge to touch him no matter how much of a light sleeper he is.

She loved him so much that it hurt. She wanted him so badly that she couldn't stand to be in his present. Because she could never have him. But at the same time, she could not stay away from him.

But she would treasure these moments and embraced them into her memories. He would always be her precious memories.

Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips on his, lightly so she would not wake him up.

She did not know what had gotten her to be so bold as to steal his kiss. Maybe it was the burning desire that had been yearning inside her that had been bottled up over the years.

Pathetic.

Pitiful.

She almost laughed at her foolishness.

But this was what she had always wanted to do.

She decided that this was enough and better retreat before Sesshomaru wake up; however, she found she couldn't.

Was it reflex? She did not know, but a claw hand came to press her head down as his lips moved to press with hers. Before she knew it, she found that their position had reversed; he was now on top of her.

She felt his tongue nudged at her lips and she parted them and kissed him back. For how long, she did not know, she did not care, until they were both panting breathlessly.

"Are you half-asleep?" She had to know. She was still trying to catch her breath. Maybe he was dreaming and thought her to be someone else.

"And you knew that I was not one of your boyfriends, right?" he, too, was making sure. When she kissed him, he was surprised and wondered if she thought he was one of them, her exes. But he took advantage of the chance to taste her because this might be the only chance he got. For once, he could kiss her. So he did.

Rin smiled at him, almost looking sad. "I know," she answered quietly.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, his eyes were so intense she felt like she would melt.

She couldn't answer. She wouldn't dare tell him that she had been in love with him, her best friend who detested humans.

"For convenient?"

"No!" she pretested promptly. How could he suggest such thing? She was not a loose girl.

One of his hands came to remove the hairs out of her face. His eyes were soft. She felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. His hand felt hot on her skin, yet it sent cold shills down her spine.

"I am going to kiss you again. If you don't want to, then stop me." he said softly, but clearly. Her breath hitched, couldn't believe her own ears. "But know this Rin. I am not playing around and once I take a hold of you; I will never let go. I'm not going to be one your exes who would only be with you for weeks or until you feel tire of me. So if you don't want to be tie down to me, run while you can."

"But… I am human?" she uttered in a dazed. What came from Sesshomaru's mouth sounded like a confession to her. She hoped it were.

"So?" he answered as if it was not a big deal.

"You said you would never date a human," she reminded him.

"That was when I was in elementary school, Rin."

A smiled appeared on her face as she reached out a hand to touch his cheek.

"I love you, Sesshomaru. I've been in love with you for the longest of time."

His eyes widened slightly in shock before his lips broke into a huge grin. A grin that so rare, so beautiful because it came from his heart, she doubted she had ever seen it before. She loved him even more.

"Fool," he whispered. She felt hurt that he would think of her confession as foolish. "We both were such fools. I've loves you since the first day I've laid eye on you, Rin."

It was her turn to look shock. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. She could no longer tell. All she knew was that she was so happy. She felt like she could die without regret now. She felt like she had just won a lottery. No, she felt like she had been dead and was giving a new life.

The man that she had been in love with, suffering from unrequited love, loved her back.

He was right that they were being fools. They had loved each other all along, yet never knew.

It wasn't like him to say such a heartfelt confession, she knew. But a dream or not, at the moment, she didn't care.

"Don't you dare ever let go. Because I won't."

He then learned down and sealed his lips over her awaited ones.

If this were a dream, she wished she would never wake up.

* * *

**So here you have it :) Thank you so much for reviews, follows favorites, and reading this story ^_^ Don't forget to review again. :O  
**

**Chrysanthemum-nhu:** Lol, it has to be them. :) I continued.

**StoriedFabric**: thanks.

**Danihime86: **I think I've already PMs you the answer before. U hit the pull's eyes. :D And here's another chapter.

**Icegirljenni:** That's so true :D

**Guest**: here it is.

**Sotam**: obrigado :D

**SesshyRin3**: lol, you got it right.

**Taraah36**: here, the 2rd ch. :D

**Yeghihe**: thanks for pointing that out. I will try again, but just so you know, this is pretty much my limit. Sorry that it still leave so many grammar mistakes.

April 15, 2013


End file.
